Episode 3641 (21st January 2004)
Plot Charity can't disguise her optimism; even Viv's comments about 'breakfast for a condemned woman' pass her by. To explain her buoyant mood to Debbie, she says Zoe may still feel for her. Debbie later passes the news on to Chas, but Charity's barrister doesn't want to hear anything that might compromise the trial. Viv is determined to get into court, but disguises from Pearl, Edna and Laurel's wardrobes all fail. Terry is quiet and pensive - he's worried that he ought to go to court rather than give a statement, but Dawn is adamant he's staying where he is. Louise visits him for a whinge about the ever-present Bernice, but when asked about the future lets on that she's not really in love with Ashley. The bishop, meanwhile, is concerned about the pageant of women going through vicarage, setting a bad example for Ashley's daughter, curate and flock. Louise walks in just as Ashley says he wouldn't marry someone so unsuitable, and when an embarrassed Ashley catches up with her, they decide it's best to part. He gallantly agrees to say that she dumped him. Chas corners Charity in the court toilets about the full details of the visit to Zoe's. Charity says she did come on to Zoe - but that she's desperate and there's not much she wouldn't do. Unfortunately, Zoe overhears everything from one of the cubicles and last night's work is undone. Under oath, she pays tribute to her brother's strength of character - right up until he was murdered. When aghast Charity's barrister asks if Chris would have sought revenge for the affair, Zoe said the only revenge was divorce. She also denies she felt spurned by a former prostitute who was only after her brother's money, and who had to kill him before he divorced her. The court erupts, and to stop the two hurling abuse at each other about the previous night's visit, the judge has to adjourn until the following day. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam Guest cast *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman *Usher - David Smith *The Bishop - Peter Cartwright *Dr Cohran - Gillian Cally *Judge Carter - Geoff Oldham *Clerk - Duncan Holmes *Nigel Stafford - Kenneth Price Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,619,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes